


Oath

by Elohim (Genna_Bella)



Series: Elohim [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Australian Aboriginal Mythology, Curse of Obedience, Fledglings, Gen, Master/Servant, Mind Manipulation, Obedience, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genna_Bella/pseuds/Elohim
Relationships: Ariabelle | Tiddalik Molok - OC & Mistress Amelie - OC, Hong Gil-Dong | Jake Park - OC & Ariabelle | Tiddalik Molok - OC
Series: Elohim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814116
Kudos: 1





	Oath

Something told Ariabelle she wasn’t a fighter. Instead, she was a knight, a warrior who fought with honour and resolve. As she walked through the rich halls, her and her company’s steps echoed through the dead air and she wondered dismissively why she thought that way of herself.

She couldn’t see her reflection, meaning she didn’t have a good idea of what she looked like. When she washed her hands she saw an ash that felt as though it should be more vibrant. When she ran those hands through her hair she felt medium length sharp curls that she had to blindly tie back to fit into a heavily dented helmet, marred by armour that chafed. She couldn’t remember why it was in such disrepair, perhaps it belonged to someone before her.

Likely some poor soul murdered by her sire. A woman to her left wearing a long, flowing white dress with ebony hair and porcelain skin who went only by Amelie. God she hated those rose lips and bright red eyes that twinkled with sadism, she might’ve found her attractive if she wasn’t such a fucking bitch.

The man to Amelie’s own left was okay though. Amelie had given them both names right at the beginning, his was Gil-Dong which was vaguely familiar to her when she first heard it. Perhaps she had read it in a book? She wasn’t sure. It was a unique name nonetheless, she supposed it was to do with the man’s ethnicity, she wasn’t sure though, and it seemed rude to ask.

All that mattered was that she fought alongside a fellow fledgeling. With little else to do the two had conversed quite a bit in their free time, or as much as one  _ can _ converse with a fellow amnesiac. They tried to keep that information from Amelie as long as they could, but her power was simply incomprehensible to Ariabelle, to the point she was considering submitting to the woman entirely.

What? No, she would never submit. The intrusive thoughts were just that, intrusive, and very much  _ wrong _ .

“I want you two alert and aware.” Amelie snapped Ariabelle out of her thoughts (that were  _ still _ very much intrusive) as they arrived at the large wooden door, her accent and almost angelic tone felt like a drug that laced her words. “If either of you falter there will be consequences.”

Consequences she knew well. They would not falter. “Yes, sire.” The words left her mouth against her will, she heard Gil-Dong parrot the same.

Amelie pushed the seemingly heavy doors open with force little more than a press from her finger, a conglomerate of different clans already seated around an expensive looking table. She recognised a few, Brujah and Malcavian, different elders all with the same bright red eyes of elders boreing into the three.

Amelie took a seat with the Lasombra flag behind her, the black and red pattern making Ariabelle sick as she took her right side again. 

Calling the room tense was an understatement. Ariabelle’s fingers constantly ached to go through the same motions of drawing her pike that was in the best repair out of all her equipment. With little else to do she’d practiced with the endless hours of free time, the motions that came so quickly to her felt like she’d done them hundreds of times prior to this shit-show. 

She snapped back, scanning over the room. The other clan’s guardsmen were uniformed, unlike her and Gil-Dong who apparently just had to  _ make do _ with whatever Amelie cared to give them as gear.

“Amelie of the Lasombra clan. You recently exited torpor and now want to regain your recognition as a mistress.” One of the older looking vampires stated, reading from a parchment scroll in front of him. “The elders have agreed to hear you plead your case to see if you still fit the criteria.”

Amelie straightened her posture, placing her hands delicately in her lap. “And for that I am most honoured. It was a tragedy to learn my clan had been massacred by the Hummingbird menace culling us and driving us out of our homes. However I would not bother you all if I had nothing to present.” She gestured behind her to us, “To either side of me are two of the Aviary’s finest, turned by my hand and completely loyal to me.”

“Truly?” One of the older vampires cocked a brow, looking at Gil-Dong and Ariabelle with intent.

Amelie had mentioned the Hummingbirds and the Aviary before, what it meant she wasn’t sure but something told her they were a rival faction. Probably the good guys she assumed, by the way she was being treated here, although something told her she just… didn’t wanna leave.

“Yessir.” Gil-Dong muttered a response. Ariabelle could see from his gritted teeth the words were not his own, Amelie’s hold over them forcing the phrase through a hiss. Times like those were when Ariabelle truly felt like grabbing their sire by the hair and throwing her over the chair she was seated so delicately in. After almost a month of hell Gil-Dong was the closest she’d had to family (even though she had no knowledge of if she even  _ had _ family), and she wasn’t prepared to let some snotty little French  _ brat _ interfere with the only good thing going for her.

“And what of you?” Another of the vampires addressed Ariabelle directly.

“My life for my sire.” She felt herself say, again through a hiss. My life for my sire, were those Amelie’s words? She mightn’t have known what life was like before the witch but there was no way it was as worse than being kept tied up in a cell, only having pigs to feed on once a day and barely any time to train with real weapons. No time to be free.

“Then you truly have met our expectations, provided these two are indeed the Hummingbirds who woke you.” The first vampire nodded slowly. “However parlor tricks and a sweet smile are not enough to win over this court. Two fledgelings, even as powerful as they were in life, are nowhere near enough to command the respect needed for us to restore your status as a mistress.”

Amelie showed no emotion, she stared with doe-like red eyes at the man who was silently gesturing for her to leave. She tilted her head to the side, a pout dancing on her full lips. “Are you sure you are not impressed? Mon cher, these are the finest Hummingbirds the Aviary had to offer, and how they speak my words and will soon command my legions. Did I not provide enough for you before I went away?” 

“We entertain you now because of who you were, Amelie. Yet you come here expecting us to take you seriously when your entire clan stands at your sides. We have asked nicely for your departure, do not make us remove you from this room by force.” An older woman voiced, only now caring to become involved in the conversation.

Amelie calmly stood up from her seat, her expression the same brand of blank Ariabelle and Gil-Dong knew from the times they were punished. She was deep in thought, channeling her anger and debating her next move. 

She bowed curtly, turning to leave the room as she clicked her fingers, prompting Ariabelle and Gil-Dong to follow her to the hall.

Amelie’s hands folded behind her back, her head and chest held high as she spoke in her usual, angelic tone. “Dispose of them.”

Ariabelle’s mind fogged over as she stopped in her tracks, the words filling her thoughts, reverberating and echoing as they rung in her ears. She was to dispose of them. All of them. Their betrayal and pride would be their downfall, they would know fear, know pain.

A pin might drop and Ariabelle would not have heard it. 

A bird might chirp, a man might yell. None of which would have phased her.

Ariabelle drew both her pike and her shield, turning to face the board of vampires and their guards. She knew Gil-Dong was by her side but none of that registered, not now at least.

Right now, she was lunging at the heretics, the fools who didn’t recognise true power. The scent of blood soon fuelled her, the promise of reward making her fight harder, faster and with intent.

Amelie was her master, her sire, her reason for life and for being. The bodies strewn around the room were in her way, her way to  _ greatness _ . The world was to be reborn and they were at the centre of it.

Ariabelle felt her features soften from her pose of triumph, the bloodied vision fading as she realises the horrid scene. She’d massacred them all without remorse, and at the request of Amelie her master. No, not her master. She refused to bow again, it was her oath as a Hummingbird. 

Her oath…

She took that oath in front of Sister Ariabelle, the one woman who loved her like a daughter, the woman she adopted the name of. Her name… Her  _ real _ name. Not Ariabelle but Tiddalik, Tiddalik the poor young girl in Alyawarr land, the one who drank all the water, who was taken away from her home to become something greater. To become one of God’s children. She had a  _ life _ before death! A home in the Hummingbirds with people who’d miss her, like Lachlan. 

Oh God  _ Lachlan _ . He was either looking for her as she stood there, berating anyone who told him his search was futile. He was likely in shambles, thinking she was dead. Oh God how would he react to her? She wasn’t  _ human _ anymore; she was no better than the things she killed for an occupation.

But the Hummingbirds were better than here, anything was. She would leave with Gil-Dong, drag him to the Aviary away from Amelie. Even if the Aviary turned them away they would have each other. Anything would be so much better than eternity with  _ Amelie _ .

“Cherie.” Amelie’s voice snapped her to reality, the angelic tone gone, replaced with a gravel that was backed up with a constant growl. 

Ariabelle turned to face her, trying to keep the anger bottled. She quickly stepped into line when Amelie tapped her side, heeling her like a dog. As the three went to exit the building all Ariabelle could think of was getting out of Amelie’s grasp, and hopefully getting her old life back in the process.

Hopefully the Aviary could take her back.

And if they couldn’t? Well too fuckin’ bad.


End file.
